I Am A Revenant
by Dramaqueenbee14
Summary: *Co-Written Due To New Cast Members!!* The not so long awaited I'm Real sequel has FINALLY arrived! And Wrestle Academy is being invaded by...EWN!!!(huh? who?) Credit to those who own the characters...
1. Introducing The Asylum

A.N.: Welcome boys and girls to the next installment of that series that doesn't have a name.heh. Don't I sound like a text book intro. Anywho this is the sequel to "I'm Real". I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the last. Look out for more drama than the previous story and more antics as well. Now without further ado. Here is the first chappie! *is so excited *  
  
The cold and gusty air of January blew through the entrance of Wrestle Academy as the students returned to their school for the second semester of the year. Whilst WA's social top dogs were hanging out in their various home rooms waiting for the bell to ring the newest additions to the school were barely arriving. The bell finally rung and the normal morning announcements given by Edge and Christian began. The buzz about the new people had positively flown throughout the entire school by the end of Christmas break. Suddenly the serene yet chaotic environment was interrupted by the sounds of AC/DC and squealing tires. Following the tire squeal are the sounds of several screeching chairs being pushed back by the students in their homerooms rushing to the window to get a glimpse of the intruders.  
  
"Lalla!" A high pitched voice yelled out in frustration. The students reached the window and pulled at the blinds to find a tiny brunette hopping down from the cab of a rusty blue pick up truck. Behind her fell a fairly thick yellow phone book. She stomped her foot in agrivation while sending the book somewhat of a withering glare. She picked up the book and tossed it carelessly back into the window of the cab. The sound of the book slapping skin made its way to those students who dared to open the window in the cold winter. Nearly all of them screamed in fear of the large head that popped out of the window next phone book in hand.  
  
"Damn it Lalla what did I tell you about throwing phone books!" He exclaimed rubbing the side of his head. The girl addressed as Lalla grinned and crossed her arms innocently.  
  
"Who me? Beastie.I didn't throw it."  
  
"Bull--" He began as the answer to his curse was answered when a short blonde and blue haired girl landed on her side when she attempted to jump down.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Satin?"  
  
"See now that's why I'm waiting for Stryker to HELP me down." A feminine voice laced with a thick country accent spoke up. Heavy feet hit the ground as the blonde and blue teen jumped to her feet.  
  
"Aaron.help!" Satin groaned looking at her hands in horror. She gasped when her eye caught a broken nail. "Nail file! I need a nail file!" She looked to the guy known as Aaron.  
  
"Don't look a me sweetie. I don't carry nail files!" He said.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
In the truck sat the remaining nine people. One in particular looked down as Lalla walked to the backside of the truck and looked up at the group. She quirked her head up and raised her eyebrows. "I guess you guys aren't anxious to get to class."  
  
"Class who can think about class when you've just barely escaped death by a crazy driver?" A tall boy with short brown hair croaked.  
  
"Ah quit your bitchin'. There's a reason why you hold on to the truck sides you know." A grinning pink haired girl smirked before heaving herself over the head and landing easily on her feet. "Satin you shouldn't have twisted when you jumped then you wouldn't have landed on your ass."  
  
"Twist.jump same thing Storme." Satin groaned.  
  
"You know what." The boy who had previously spoken rolled his eyes as he jumped off from the truck landing beside Storme.  
  
"No Johnny. and I'm not sure I want to know what either." Storme answered when a thin brunette hopped down beside her. "Well now isn't this place all.institutional looking."  
  
"Where's the run down building.this place looks too.nice Anna." A boy identical to Johnny with the exception of his longer hair piped up.  
  
"Well Jake.this is an "academy"." Anna sighed.  
  
"Ah miss our old school." The girl with the thick country accent noted. Beside her was who had to be the boy named Stryker. A strangled yell came from the top of the truck and landing beside her on the hard pavement was a black and pink haired guy. He rolled over to avoid his friend landing on him. Both guys looked to each other and grinned as they hopped up.  
  
"That was kick ass, Charlie."  
  
"I wonder if they'll accept our hardcore style here." Charlie wondered aloud.  
  
"Your hardcore style?" A shadow cover the group from behind and they all looked up at him very used to his grotesque face and unnerving height. "What about Lalla?"  
  
".yeah hers too." The two boys admitted begrudgingly. A loud collection of gasps were heard as the students took in the tall guy.  
  
"Beast I think you've got some admirers." Storme noted grinning at the students leaning out of their classrooms.  
  
"Wha?" Beast turned and the masses gasped. He looked back to his group and winked before turning around and grinning toothily and waving at them. Nearly half of them gasped again and hid.  
  
"Ah.gotta love the masses." He nodded.  
  
"Beastie shall we make our grand entrance?" Lalla asked looking towards the double doors leading into the school.  
  
"As the short girl comands." Charlie grumbled. Lalla turned and grinned at him mischievously.  
  
"What was that Charlie dearest?"  
  
"Erm.."  
  
"What I thought." Lalla smiled and began to pull the large man towards the building.  
  
"GUYS!" A loud frantic voice screamed making the entire group turn towards the direction the truck had entered. A bight yellow mustang swerved into a spot beside them nearly knocking Tally off her feet. Instinctively Stryker held out his arm catching her before she began to stumble.  
  
"Oh look who decides to show up." Aaron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sorry! Someone reset my alarm clock." A boy with blue hair said stepping out of the car and glaring accusingly at Aaron.  
  
"Nathan..why is it that everything bad that happens to you is blamed on me?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Because most of it IS caused by you." Nathan said crossing his arms and walking over to him. "Big bro."  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me that in public!" Aaron sighed.  
  
"Alright boys." Satin planted herself between them. "We are here to kick new ass not each others ass. So back away." When the two didn't listen she took a look at the rest of the group and took a deep breath before yelling. "I SAID BACK AWAY NOW! I MEAN IT!"  
  
"Don't make me unleash Lalla on you." Beast said placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"Why is assumed I want to maul them?"  
  
"Because you could maul them and then some?" Johnny supplied.  
  
"True." Lalla grinned. The two brothers stepped away from each other and continued with the rest of the group inside the school. 


	2. I'm Better Than You Are

A.n: And here comes chapter 2!  
  
Rumors were flying everywhere after homeroom. Those who had seen the entrance of the new students were going from one friend to the next telling what they saw. Some were exaggerated versions and some were understatements. When Wrestle Academy's elite heard of the rumors they threw them off like they were careless accounts. With the approach of first block coming near they all separated into their different locker rooms. Stephanie was the first to speak about them.  
  
"Oh please. you know the rumors around this school. There is no way that there is a seven foot monster. "  
  
"Six' nine. " Mystic corrected while lacing up her boots.  
  
"What ever. It's not humanly possible for someone to be that tall and wrestle. ok. there's that senior Kevin Nash but. he takes steroids so he doesn't count." Stephanie McMahon concluded. "And where is this so called "Princess" wanna be? I'll bet she's not even coming. Maybe you heard wrong Hails."  
  
"Nope, Daddy's been talking about them for weeks." Hailey Flair sighed unhappily.  
  
"Maybe she's arriving with her mother?"  
  
"Ugh. they better not arrive in a limo. that's my job!"  
  
Suddenly the locker room door was thrown open and a multicolored head popped in a hand covering the face. "Uh. girls? Girls are you here?"  
  
"Jeff!" A chorus of six girls screamed indignantly.  
  
"Jeez! I'm sorry! Something's happening down in the gym. We're all going to go check it out." After a moment he sniffed the air at a familiar scent of perfume. "Trish?"  
  
"Jeff out!" Trish laughed as he grinned goofilly. He then pouted and jumped when a sneaker hit the side of his head.  
  
"I am so abused." He sighed before shutting the door and leaving.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Stacy asked.  
  
". lets go find out." Stephanie said quietly, standing and walking out of the door with her "Kick ass McMahon" walk. The rest of the girls watched after her until Lita shrugged.  
  
"Let's go. "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whoa did you see what that girl just did?" An amazed gasp came from the already growing crowd of Wrestle Academy students. The students, most of whom were gathered around a fairly large wrestling ring groaned as Darryn caught Storme mid air and slammed her into the mat. To much of their surprise she jumped up directly after and climbed the ropes to catch him in a swinging neck breaker.  
  
"Oh so you're trying to use variations of my finisher against me?" Darryn laughed as he got up from the mat.  
  
"Apparently as of two seconds ago. yes." Storme grinned as he ran at her and she ducked and she jumped off the ropes and flipped in the air over his head. Before she could land she wrapped her legs around his head and took him down with a devastating huricanrana.  
  
"Ow. when did you learn that?" Darryn groaned as she rolled him up for a pin and he kicked out quickly.  
  
"Uh. saw it at a local indie show. thought it looked fun."  
  
"Damn. " Darryn scrambled to his corner and tagged in the closest person.  
  
"Giving up already?" Storme asked with a smirk.  
  
"Nah, just takin' a break." Darryn sent her a lopsided grin. Aaron stepped through the ropes and raised an eyebrow at Storme who grinned rushing to tag in Satin.  
  
"Oh gee sending my own girlfriend after me? That's rich."  
  
Satin hopped up from her spot and stood on Storme's shoulders hitting Tornado DDT on Aaron. "You say that like it's a bad thing!"  
  
"What in the hell did she just do?" Molly asked quizzically watching as the match continued on while Aaron ducked one of her clotheslines.  
  
"I don't know but we're going to find out." Stephanie ground out stalking down to the ring. She was caught by Lalla and was amazed when the tiny girl bounded in front of her.  
  
"Hiya chica!" Lalla grinned sticking out her hand.  
  
Stephanie looked at the hand and blinked." Chica?"  
  
"Chica. girl. spanish.." When Stephanie continued to look confused she sighed. "No speak espanol?"  
  
"Uh. you must be foreign." Stephanie said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No. I'm new. can you say new?" Lalla asked honestly.  
  
"Are you trying to insult me?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Do you want me to insult you?"  
  
"Lalla.. hello! I'm tagging air here!"  
  
Lalla looked up to see Satin in the ring still with Aaron who was stumbling to his partners for a tag. He slapped hands with the brown haired Charlie who immediately jumped down from the apron to reach under the ring. Lalla shook her head.  
  
"Can't have anything hardcore with out the "Queen of Hardcore". " Lalla exclaimed darting back to the ring.  
  
"But not the dirty kind!" supplied Anna and Storme with a laugh as Satin argued with Aaron for tagging in Charlie in the first place.  
  
"You are sooo not having a make out session tonight!"  
  
"He was the closest person! Satin duck!" Satin quickly ducked to avoid being hit with both a trash can and Lalla's drop kick. Charlie mumbled a curse when the trash can hit him in the forehead.  
  
"Dude she just got you again." Darryn laughed when Charlie sent him a death glare.  
  
"Darryn!"  
  
"Satin tag me! Tag ME!" Lalla grinned and Satin rolled her eyes and slapped hands with her.  
  
"Oh for the love of. " Charlie groaned tagging in Johnny.  
  
"Oh great put me in here with her. you know what she's capable of!"  
  
"Oh Johnny!" Storme called out when Lalla tagged her in.  
  
"Ah crap." Johnny muttered when Storme knocked him down with a flying clothesline. She quickly jumped on the ropes and jumped over his head.  
  
"Boy don't you like to do that a lot." Johnny commented sarcastically before she hit him with a vertebreaker. Storme turned to see Lalla taking on Darryn and Charlie outside of the ring with various objects in hand. She looked back and saw Satin and Anna double clothesline Jake who rushed in to relieve Johnny. She looked to the two of them after they turned to her and smile shoving Anna in the shoulders first.  
  
"Nanner!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Get a table!"  
  
Storme then turned to Satin and shoved her in the shoulders. "Blonde girl!"  
  
"I'm not blonde. I'm blonde and blue thank you very much."  
  
"Blonde and blue girl!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"GET A LADDER!"  
  
"Ooo tables ladders and Johnny. oh my."  
  
"Just get the damn ladder, Satin."  
  
"But what if I break another nail getting it! I just got these things done y'know."  
  
"Satin you'll have to get new ones if you don't get me that damn ladder! It's not my fault you're accident prone!" Storme laughed at her.  
  
"Gr. if I break a nail you're paying for my new manicure." Satin grumbled before climbing under the ring for a ladder. She successfully pulled it out and hopped back up on the apron with ease. However whilst climbing into the ring she knocked a recovering Johnny back down on the mat. "Oops. oh well he's supposed to be down there anyway."  
  
Anna had set up her table while Storme took the ladder and set it in the right place. "Alright people. you know what time it is. "  
  
"Riot time!!" supplied the other participants in the match minus Johnny, who was in no shape to respond, and Satin.  
  
"That is still REALLY lame, Rhiannon."  
  
"Bite my ass, Marie!" Storme replied and started up the ladder as Anna drug Johnny on top of the table.  
  
Satin gasped in horror as Darryn began to snicker at her and Stryker doubled over in laughter. "Damn it! I thought we all agreed on not using the middle name! No one is 'sposed to know!"  
  
"You walked right into it, Kaun!" Storme said from the top of the ladder.  
  
"Hey. that's school property damn it! Did Taker say that you could use those!?" Stephanie yelled outraged. Storme looked to Satin who looked to Anna who looked back to Storme. Storme rolled her eyes and flipped the princess McMahon off. Stephanie gasped and her boyfriend Chris Jericho patted her on the shoulder trying to calm her down. She began to walk down to the ring when he promptly picked her up and set her back down behind him.  
  
"Stephanie. no going near the ring while there are ladders and tables going on." Chris sighed. Storme looked over to see where the voice had come from and nearly fell off the ladder when she saw the guy beside Stephanie.  
  
"Uh. Storme. Jump.At least do it before Satin has another accident and knocks Johnny to hell again." Darryn stated. Storme nodded still looking at the blonde guy.  
  
"Wooo. "  
  
"Storme!"  
  
Storme turned back around and jumped with a shooting star press but twisted and instead of landing sideways on him she landed body to body, her knees hitting his chest and her head hitting his thighs. Johnny surprisingly woke up and looked in front of him a slow perverted grin coming to his face.  
  
"Johnny. " Anna warned while Storme was busy gazing at the "beautiful" blonde standing next to Stephanie, an amused smirk on his face.  
  
"Gee Storme I knew you wanted me but you didn't have to go to these lengths to get me in this oh so compromising position. I thought we could have a little dinner first. And then break out the hand cuffs." Johnny laughed.  
  
"Fuck you, Cade. " She replied automatically, still looking in the direction of Chris.  
  
"It appears you would like to. "  
  
". Dawsyn?"  
  
"Christopher?"  
  
"Damn it! It is you. why me!"  
  
"Uh Satin you know this. guy?" Aaron asked coming up beside her.  
  
"Oh boy. watch out man he has this thing about good looking blonde guys who approach his girlfriend. it's a scary thing." Stryker yelled from the sidelines.  
  
"You call your self good looking for what reason?" Aaron spat back at him.  
  
"Well. look at his chiseled chest. There's enough reason to last for a while." Tally smile poking Stryker's exposed abs. "See shiny n' nice. gotta love it."  
  
"Wow. you grew preppy in the last few years." Satin said in amazement going to step over Storme and Johnny, still in the compromising position yet bickering at the same time. She gasped when her foot caught on Johnny's shirt and she tripped. Her knee hit Storme's arm, which in turn slammed into a closely related spot of Johnny's.his netherlands.  
  
"And you haven't failed to stop being accident prone. what a surprise." Chris sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Damn it Storme file off those bony elbows!"  
  
"Bony! Who are you callin' bony!" Storme yelled back.  
  
"What have you been peeping in my room at nights hoping to get a glimpse of little Johnny?"  
  
"Little is very appropriate to what I just felt. No wonder my elbow hurts so bad.most of that down there is air."  
  
"Excuse me!? You have no idea what the. love machine looks like!" Storme stared down at him, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Love machine?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"You have a love machine?" Chris Jericho commented.  
  
"And a damn good one might I add." Johnny replied with a grin.  
  
"You wish . " Storme snapped.  
  
Satin sighed and looked to Chris." So. big cousin how goes the "elite"? Or the former Elite."  
  
"Former Elite?" Lita spoke up glaring at the blonde.  
  
"You heard right." Satin stated coolly.  
  
"Look blondie. " Lita began when Storme jumped up from her spot on Johnny.  
  
"Don't call her blondie. she's got blue in that thick blonde mass of hair." Storme defended and then cast her eyes on Trish. "Unlike the original blondie over there. who might I say has serious highlight problems."  
  
"Hey now!" Jeff piped up.  
  
"Hey. nice hair. " Nathan commented coming up beside Aaron.  
  
"Hey!" Aaron slapped his stomach. "Whose side are you on anyway?"  
  
"What? I'd really like to know what hair dye he uses. mine keeps running." Darryn cocked an eyebrow, glancing to him.  
  
"It's a good thing we know your girlfriend, dude, 'cause you just sounded uber-gay right there."  
  
"What is wrong with you people!" Stephanie yelled catching everyone's attention. Anna winced and placed her hands over her ears.  
  
"Your overly screechy voice?"  
  
". you.. " Stephanie made a step towards the ring.  
  
"Oh please don't try it chica." Lalla sighed.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You'll try to attack Anna and then Storme and Satin will attack you. Satin will hit the ribbons burn and Storme will reset up her ladder and knock you back to your fairyland. And then you have me to worry about. Your options are pretty much limited to staying with your prettyful pals over there." Lalla stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Is that a threat little girl?" Stephanie glared down at Lalla.  
  
Charlie suddenly popped up from the floor. Everyone directed their attention to him. "Who are you calling little girl? She's not little she's-- " Charlie looked around at his friends and blushed. "A good competitor that could. ah. rip your arms off and beat you upside the head with them. yeah.. that's it!"  
  
Lalla sidled up to Charlie. "Charlie!"  
  
"What?" Charlie croaked embarrassed.  
  
"I've never seen you so. sweet before!" Lalla leans up and realizes she can't reach him. She huffs and grabs his shirt pulling him down and kissing him on the cheek. Meanwhile Charlie screams and stumbles backwards.  
  
"Don't you EVER do that to me again! NEVER!"  
  
"Aw.you know you want me! Who can resist the "Queen of Hardcore"?"  
  
"But not the dirty kind!" retorted Anna and Storme once more. Darryn cast a pensive glance at Lalla.  
  
"In this case, it COULD be used meaning the dirty kind. "  
  
"Darryn!"  
  
"Just saying.. "  
  
"Look here." Kurt said stepping away from Mystic who was casting disdainful glances over the group. "The way I see it is that we have two choices. We can either stand here and have verbal sparing while waiting for Taker to be here or we can just be friends and eat these homemade cookies my mom sent me. What'dya say?" He holds out the open pan of cookies.  
  
"Cookies, eh?" Storme asks, stepping forward to look at the pan. She reaches down, taking one. "Anyone else? No? Ah, well then I guess we won't be needing this pan anymore. " She takes a step back before high-kicking the underside of the pan, sending it flying, cookies and all, into Kurt's confused face. Kurt looks at the cookies and then to Storme who notices a small pint of milk in Kurt's pocket. She reaches out and grabs it. Opening the box she looks back to her friends. "Anybody want milk either? Nope? Oh well then here we go." She goes to take a sip of it and then looks to Kurt before splashing some on his face. She then splashes a little at the "Elite" with what's left of the pint.  
  
"No one . and I mean no one ABUSES MILK LIKE THAT!" he cried, lunging at her. She let out a small "eep" of surprise, before ducking and shoulder blocking him, flipping him over her shoulder. He landed on his back behind her and she turned to him, standing so that her Chuck Taylor clad feet are on either side of him. She leaned down, her face inches from his.  
  
"Would you rather I abuse you?" she asked sweetly. Kurt's eyes widened as she lightly patted him on the cheek.  
  
"Edge she's a girl!" Stacy argued.  
  
"Girl? She just tossed Kurt over her shoulder! She's not a girl she's friggin bionic woman. It's unreal! If she wants to mix it with the guys then so be it!" Edge said. As Storme turned around, all she was able to see was a mane of wild blonde hair flying at her as Edge speared her to the the cement floor outside the ring. She cried out as she hit the floor and then shoved him off of her, getting back to her feet.  
  
"Back the fuck off!" she growled angrily, kicking him roughly in the side. All of "the Elite" stared wide- eyed as she turned to glare at them. Stacy glared, starting to take a step towards her. "Oh, you want some too, Barbie?" Stacy stopped, her fists instinctively clenching.  
  
Out of the corner of Anna's eye she could see Hailey moving towards Storme. Quickly she jumped down from her place in the ring heading the girl off as Satin did the same to Trish. Lalla stood off to the side looking at all of them.  
  
"Anyone willing to take me on? Anybody?"  
  
"I don't fight little girls." Matt glared at Lalla disapprovingly.  
  
"Hey! That's my line!" Aaron scoffed, earning a slap in the arm from Satin at the same time that Matt got one from Lita.  
  
"Why not? Afraid you'll lose?" Charlie asked defensively. "Hey, Aaron, that line applies to you too, doesn't it?"  
  
"Ferris. "  
  
"Ya know what?" Storme asked as she stepped back to the center of the group. "I'm bored now.so let's just fuck the pretenses and rumble."  
  
"Lame, Storme."  
  
"Shut up and fight, Satin."  
  
With no further ado, the members of each group lunged at each other, full force. This didn't last long, due to the interrupting sound of someone clearing his or her throat.  
  
"Excuse me children, but what did I tell you about starting things with the innocent students here?" Storme looked up from where she currently had Stacy in a headlock to see Felicia DiAngelo, husband, Sam Little and oldest daughter, Torrence, in tow.  
  
"Um.don't do anything that could get you sued?"  
  
"Let her go, Rhiannon."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Storme begrudgingly released Stacy, taking a step back. Torrence stepped forward, removing her designer sunglasses, looking around the room disdainfully.  
  
"Barbarians. " she muttered as the rest of the students got to their feet, brushing themselves off and shooting daggers at their newfound foes. However Torrence wasted no time in moving herself to the correct side, which by all means for her were much safer. When she moved her cohorts rallied around her.  
  
Stephanie McMahon stepped to her flipping her brown hair over her shoulder. Torrence glanced at it and looked her up and down. "You're the boss's daughter here?"  
  
"Stephanie McMahon." Stephanie held out her hand. Torrence placed her glasses inside her small purse and smiled fakely. "Torrence DiAngelo. the new Boss's daughter."  
  
"Why you little. " Before Stephanie could finish a short girl with similar hair color but with a different style stepped out from behind Torrence.  
  
"Delia so nice of you to join us." Torrence muttered.  
  
"Forgetting about me already big sister?" Delia asked glancing quickly behind her catching Nathan's smile.  
  
"Well I didn't think I needed to pull out someone as annoying as you to take care of this sugary princess here. She looks like she could be snapped in half easily. I bet I could have her crying in 5 minutes tops. Delia dear."  
  
"Well, seeing as how you can't have her expelled like you would've back at the Asylum, I don't know if that's really true or not. " Delia replied, taking a step towards Nathan and ignoring the glare Torrence shot at her. She stopped short when she noticed a blonde girl standing beside them not with their crew. Delia's eyes narrowed slightly before stepping closer to Nathan sending a withering glance to the girl.  
  
"See I told you I was taken!" Nathan said frantically.  
  
"By the garden gnome?"  
  
"Who's the blonde?" Delia asked him. The girl looked at her levelly.  
  
"I'm Hailey Flair. The other boss's daughter." Hailey grinned moving to stand beside Stephanie.  
  
"Seems like this semester just got dirtier." Lita snapped at the group.  
  
"I know what you mean . " Edge commented darkly. "We're surrounded by gutter snipes and half wits."  
  
"Says the douchebag who actually thought he could take down Storme with a spear . " Darryn muttered rolling his eyes. Edge glared at him.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Well I said it loudly for a reason . douchebag." Edge took a step forward.  
  
"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Edge hissed as Stacy grabbed his arm to hold him back. Darryn smirked tauntingly and took a step forward so that he was just out of Edge's grasp.  
  
"We're the Asylum . but you can just call us better than you are." 


	3. Moving In

A/N: Welcome back! Thanx to those who read and thanx to those who reviewed! Here's the next chapter to the fic. Enjoy the antics if you will!  
  
Moving Day pt. 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe they did what they did." Stacy sighed walking along with the rest of the "Elite" towards the boarding houses. She was holding on to Edge's hand as he even looked too angry for words. Stephanie spoke up from the front of the group about respect and Stacy just shook her head. This semester was not going to be an easy one. Whether they liked it or not they were going to have to work harder and pay more attention. Screw personal differences these new people, the "Asylum", were faster, better and more innovative. Bumpy roads didn't even begin to describe what they'd experienced today. Only four words could perfectly describe what had happened earlier. Full Blown Ass Kickin'. And that Storme girl had taken a chunk of her hair too. Or at least it felt like she had.  
  
"Well at least we've still got our OWN personal dorms to go to. There's one place they can't invade." Matt said. "So we have some peace-"  
  
"Matt?" Lita tugged on his shirt sleeve looking at him in question. He just pointed in the direction of the girls' boarding house.  
  
"What in the hell?"  
  
"And quiet." Matt finished while they watched two large moving trucks posted outside the house. There were a dozen or so men moving various objects out of the trucks. Mystic broke from the ranks and walked up to one of them getting their attention.  
  
"Um excuse me sir." Mystic approached politely. "Sir what's going on?"  
  
"Oh." The man said gruffly. "New kids movin' in. There are more trucks down the way at another house. Kids must be really special to have all of this stuff moved in."  
  
"Yeah really special." She muttered as she walked back to her crew.  
  
"Lets go check out what the anal-retentive are doing now." Stephanie grumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Stacy slowly made her way towards her room, she stopped dead in her tracks when she found the door hanging wide open. The walls nearly shook at the volume of the blaring music pouring into the hallway. She covered her ears and walked in, gawking when, much to her chagrin, she found Storme standing in the room, frowning distastefully at a Backstreet Boys poster displayed proudly over Stacy's bed. Storme jumped onto the bed, grabbing hold of the corner and yanking it off the wall, wadding it up and tossing it onto the floor as Stacy scoffed. Stacy crossed to the stereo, which currently blasted a loud rift of a Social D cover of "Tainted Love", and turned the volume off.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing?!" she cried as Storme turned from where she'd yanked down another boy-band poster to see what had happened to her music.  
  
"Making room. What are YOU doing?" Storme asked with a cheeky grin, before crossing to a brightly decorated trunk, throwing it open and pulling out a few items. She unrolled a poster and climbed back onto Stacy's bed, placing it where the Backstreet Boys poster had once hung. She hopped back down, staring at it a moment, before turning back to Stacy.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room? And why are you putting up posters over my bed? Who the hell are the Vandals?"  
  
"I'm in MY room, putting posters on my wall, and-" Storme let her mouth fall open. "How can you not know who the Vandals are?"  
  
"This is NOT your room!" Stacy replied, taking a step towards her bed to take down the poster. Storme grabbed her arm, shoving her back.  
  
"I guess, Barbie, that this must now be OUR room, so I'm going to lay down a few ground rules," Storme said with a death glare.  
  
"I am not sharing a room with you!"  
  
"You obviously have no choice, so I suggest you listen, and listen well. Rule number one: Don't. Touch. My. Poster."  
  
"It's over my bed, I'll do whatever I want with it," Stacy snapped, attempting to take another step towards the wall. Storme shoved her back once more.  
  
"No dear, you won't. Second of all, you don't touch the stereo. Especially while there's Distillers on it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh jesus christ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As a reluctant Kurt made his way into his own room, he groaned loudly as he found Charlie Ferris sitting Indian style on the floor, attempting to reassemble what looked to be a computer. Charlie looked up when Kurt walked in.  
  
"Don't tell me that I'm sharing a room with you," Kurt practically begged. Charlie raised an eyebrow and then went back to plugging in wires.  
  
"Dude, put on a hat. I can't see what I'm doing from the glare off of your head."  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"Hat. Cover up your baldness, man," Charlie replied, successfully plugging in the last wire. He stood up, crossing to his bags and pulling out a bright green trucker's hat. He crossed the room, placed it on top of Kurt's head, and then glanced to Kurt's desk, before brushing the items off quickly and placing his computer on top of it, turning it on.  
  
"What are you doing?! That is my desk! Those are letters from my mother you just hastily knocked to the ground!" Kurt fussed, kneeling to pick up his discarded items. He straightened up, only to see his reflection in the mirror on the back of the door. "Ack!"  
  
Charlie chuckled as Kurt tossed his items back to the floor and quickly removed the hat. "Come on man. That was a good look for you." Kurt turned to him with a frown before quickly tossing the hat out the window. "HEY!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are all of those hair-care products REALLY necessary?" Lita asked as she watched Satin unload box after box of cosmetics, setting them all on top of the dresser. Satin looked back to Lita, who was sitting on her bed, propped up against the wall, a magazine in her lap.  
  
"It's not ALL hair-care products. Though, I have plenty that I'm sure you could benefit from," Satin replied haughtily. Lita rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll pass, thanks. I do have a question though."  
  
"What?" Satin asked as she moved to unload yet another box, this one containing nail polish.  
  
"Have you always been this anal about, well, everything?"  
  
"Excuse me?! I am NOT anal."  
  
"Oh you are SO anal."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Ugh!" Satin finished unloading the first box of nail polish, turning to glare at Lita. "Well fine then, I've got a question for you too missy!"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"How much did your butch-ass have to put out to get a boyfriend, even if he does look like yours?"  
  
"Oh, now you're asking for it. Another question for you!"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Just give me a gun," Lita muttered under her breath. "How much did your plastic surgery cost? Or did you just screw the doctor to get it for free?"  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. When the Morning Comes

A/n: Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone! They are seriously appreciated! Now on with the fic!  
  
That next morning the girls' boarding hall was awoken by loud screams coming from the top floor. Nearly everyone emptied from their rooms rushing upstairs. The first one there, Stacy, was already jumping into the fray that was Satin and Lita. Where Lita once had Satin pinned to the ground Satin had reversed it and sent Lita headfirst into the wall. Unfortunately as she stood she soon found herself surrounded by the female members of the "Elite", Stephanie, Molly, Trish, and Mystic. Stacy checked on Lita who was slowly getting to her feet. Satin squeaked and dropped to the floor and slid through the crowd occasionally getting kicked. She made her way down to the second level and found herself frantically searching for Storme's room.  
  
"Damn it all of this over a stupid ring that butt ugly boyfriend of hers gave her." Satin yelled referring to the ring that Matt had given Lita.  
  
"She's down here!" Lita's voice carried from the stairs above her.  
  
"Shit! Storme!"  
  
Meanwhile Storme was in a deep sleep. On her head was her portable CD player, which was currently aiding her in blocking out Stacy's pop band music playing from the other side of the room. In between pauses she was mumbling inaudibly the words to the song she was listening to. Suddenly the door was nearly broken down as Satin burst through it. The lights from the hall burned inside eliminating the room. Storme groaned and covered her head still mumbling the song lyrics. Satin stopped momentarily and smirked unable to resist. She jumped on Storme's bed and landed at the foot of it causing Storme to scream and sit up as if someone had clashed symbols over her head.  
  
"Having dreams about Johnny climbing into your window after dark again Storme?" Satin grinned. "It's very unhealthy you know."  
  
Storme sent her a look of utter disbelief. Only Satin would barge into her room at ungodly hours of the night just to annoy the hell out of her. "What- do-you-want?"  
  
"Oh right. I need your help!"  
  
"Go find Aaron I'm sure he'll help you." Storme smirked and Satin's jaw dropped.  
  
"And I suppose he'd need your mouth open the whole time for it too."  
  
"She's down here!"  
  
"What in the hell?" Storme muttered. She looked back to Satin who's eyes were wide.  
  
"The Elite are coming, the Elite are coming!" She whispered. With out another word Satin jumped up and ran down the hall. Storme raised an eyebrow and fell back to the pillow and covered her head with her comforter.  
  
"Sounds like a job for Paul Revere. Go find him maybe he'll assist you." Storme yelled at Satin's back. She rested a few moments before she sat back up again at the sound of heavy pounding footsteps.  
  
"The Elite are coming! The Elite are coming!" Satin screamed and Storme jumped quickly from her bed abandoning her Cd player and rushing out into the hall barefoot. All around them fellow Asylum members piled out into the hallway. Tally rubbed her eyes holding her teddy bear in one arm. Anna was trying to get information out of Satin as to what was going on. Lalla was busy shoving her bandanna up further on her head to keep her hair out of her face.  
  
"So, we've got ourselves a little fight." Anna muttered. Satin reached into her pocket feeling for her two way that she kept on her person at all times.  
  
Storme looked at her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Alerting the guys. What does it look like I'm doing?" Satin grumbled sending a message to Aaron. "Just in case."  
  
"Oh gee aren't you a bit o' comfort!" Tally said.  
  
"All in one padded little cell Tally." Storme reminded her. "All in one padded little cell."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in the guys' boarding house neither side was fairing better. Edge had just finished restacking all of his hair care products when Darryn awoke from his fit full sleep. Edge rolled his eyes. Out of all the people he could have gotten paired with. Why him? Darryn rolled out of bed his hair standing every which way. He rubbed his eyes and stood up stretching. After cracking his neck he smirked at his roommate.  
  
"Mornin' roomie!"  
  
"Drop dead." Edge muttered under his breath before turning with a false mega watt smile. If they could play games so could he. "Mornin' roomie!"  
  
Darryn's eyebrows raised and looked carefully at him. He shrugged before looking around the room and spotting a silver frame next to Edge's bed. With out asking Darryn promptly walked over and picked up the picture. Inside the frame was a photo of Edge and Stacy outside of the school. Darryn held back the urge to snort at the overly happy expressions on both their faces. Instead Darryn barely had a chance to speak when he heard a loud cough.  
  
"Put--that--back." Edge said glaring.  
  
"Cute picture." Darryn retorted dropping the photo back into place. Edge bit his lip to keep his cool while Darryn pulled out a long box and opened it to reveal about a dozen or so kendo sticks baseball bats, and other various hardcore items. He picked up a kendo stick and stood on his bed and looked at the several racks he'd put up on the wall the previous day. Right where Edge's metal posters used to be.  
  
"Hmm." Darryn nodded before strategically placing one after the other on the racks.  
  
"Got enough sticks to last you a lifetime?" Edge remarked.  
  
"Hey--don't diss the kendo sticks. These babies and I have been through a lot together!" Darryn said and jumped down grabbing a baseball bat to place up there.  
  
"Oh because you're a hardcore wrestler? Hardcore wrestling is for those who are too afraid to go for the bigger scale." Edge snorted. Darryn's eyes flashed as he jumped down from the bed.  
  
"I'm going to ask you nicely. Don't ever insult hardcore wrestling in front of me again." Darryn barked in a low menacing voice. Edge scoffed and walked towards him smirking.  
  
"Aw. Did I strike a cord with the big bad hardcore wrestler? All Hardcore wrestling consists of is swinging around weapons at each other. There's no art to it." Edge growled.  
  
"No art?" Darryn spat looking as if Edge had just struck him. "I'll show you art!" Darryn yelled grabbing his nearest hardcore weapon--a kendo stick- -and went to town slamming it into the side of Edge's head knocking him to the floor.  
  
Kurt woke up with a start at the sound of a hard thud across the hall. He looked at the clock and it glowed back in red numbers, 6 a.m. Kurt jumped from his bed and threw the door open and slammed it shut behind him awaking Charlie in the process. Charlie rubbed his face before standing up and looking at the time.  
  
"What the hell is the bald wonder doing at this time in the morning?" Charlie grumbled heading towards the door and pulling it open to find the hall quite empty with the exception of Kurt.  
  
"Kurt what the hell gives?" Charlie asked just as Kurt opened the door across the hall. Charlie knew it to be Darryn and Edge's room and walked closer when Kurt opened it. A full barrage of shouting burst forth. Following the shouting were Edge and Darryn exchanging blows back and forth. Darryn had in one hand his kendo stick and took a furious swing at Edge catching him in the side making him double over.  
  
"How's that for HARDCORE!" Darryn yelled out waking the rest of the people in their hall. From either direction spilled both the Elite and the Asylum. Each just stared for a moment while Darryn seemed to have the upper hand. Quickly Edge dropped him in a Russian leg sweep and both groups began fighting causing the rest of the building to wake up. Thundering footsteps pounded the stairs as the Undertaker's build filled the entranceway to the third floor.  
  
"HEY!" He yelled out and neither participant stopped. He looked around furious at being ignored and walked to where the center of the fight was. Edge and Darryn were still going at it each had been busted open at one point in the fight. Taker lifted both of them up by their necks and yelled out again.  
  
"HEY!" His voice rumbled. The crowded fighters stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Big Evil is back and I will not. And I repeat I will not have all you little punks clouding up my ring with your petty fighting. Now get your asses up and get ready for school." He said lowly. When the group stood there still in shock he glared down at them with the exception of beast.  
  
"I said NOW!" He shouted causing all except beast to scatter back to their rooms. Taker dropped Edge and Darryn to the floor and looked at them. "First thing when you get to school, go to the principals office." His gaze then fell on the massively sized Beast.  
  
"What's your name kid?"  
  
"They call me Beast."  
  
"Interestin'. What's your call here?"  
  
"I came actually to make sure my fellow Asylum member didn't get into too much trouble. And of course to bust a few asses along the way."  
  
"Hmm." Taker stroked his chin for a moment. "Good plan."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Keep the peace will ya?"  
  
"Will do." 


	5. In the Principal's Office

"Swinging a kendo stick at your room mate, nearly breaking down a door, which is by the way school property, starting a fight in the middle of the hall involving the entire building, oh and causing SEVERAL students injuries!" Principal Flair yelled. His normally pale face had darkened and turned a deep red. His hardened glare swung towards Darryn.  
  
"Well when you put it like that... you make it sound like it was a bad thing." Darryn grumbled.  
  
"Sir." Edge piped up. "I'm really sorry about the incident that occurred. I should have been more accepting towards my roommate. He's probably really edgy after being moved to a new school after his closed up. Honestly I'll work to pay off any damages."  
  
"How nice of you Adam." Flair praised. "That's more of an offer than some would make."  
  
Flair's eyes turned in Darryn's direction again nearly prompting him to rise from his seat in protest. Before he could act the door to Flair's office opened and slammed shut. Felicia DiAngelo walked gracefully to the center of the room arriving fashionably late. Flair glared at her disapprovingly.  
  
"You might have been here earlier to help me take care of this situation."  
  
"I was busy in a meeting." Felicia said with a wave of her hand and a flick of her delicate wrist. "What have I missed?"  
  
"Your student caused a fight. A fight that now has myself and the McMahons' calling several parents apologizing for the injuries their son's now have!" Flair explained.  
  
"Come now Ric." Felicia cooed. "Calm down I'll handle mine you handle yours."  
  
With that Felicia DiAngelo turned from Flair and glared down at Darryn who was still laid back in his seat. He was now rubbing a bruise on his arm looking down at the blue-blackness as if carefully examining it. He felt her heated glare on him and tilted his head upward in her direction. He knew there couldn't be much to the punishment. Fights like the one that had occurred earlier happened all the time back in the Asylum. Mostly between those top students that had been carried over to the new school.  
  
"McDaniels..." Felicia began steadily.  
  
"Mrs. DiAngelo." Darryn replied boredly.  
  
"I'm warning you right now...don't EVER start something like that again. If you're going to beat one of them into a bloody pulp do it off of school property. May I remind you that it is only because you were one of the top students that you're here now. There are at least two hundred other students that were sent home who'd love to be in your place. But no--they weren't good enough to be here. And I would have no problem contacting one of them to replace you. If you step out of line again like that and you'll be gone so fast it'll make your head spin. Are we clear?" She said her voice dropping low enough so that the other duo in the office wouldn't hear them. Darryn raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
  
"Crystal. Am I excused? I need to get ready for class." Darryn answered and without another word he rose from his seat and walked out of the office. Flair and Edge glanced at his retreating form and then back to Felicia.  
  
"What was his punishment?" Flair asked.  
  
"Never you mind Mr. Flair." Felicia replied as she walked out of the office. "He got the message loud and clear."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"You've got to do what?" Kurt exclaimed to his best friend. "No that's not right."  
  
"And that little shit got off with a warning!" Edge grumbled as they walked to class.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. You've got to do that and he gets off with nothing?" Kurt said awed.  
  
"And I didn't even start the fight. He started it by insulting Stacy." Edge explained.  
  
"Hey guys!" Stephanie joined them along with Chris. "So what's the verdict."  
  
"You don't want to know." Kurt spoke for Edge who was currently looking around for Stacy.  
  
"Hey Steph." Kurt began.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Where'd you get that bruise?" Chris finished for him as if noticing the bruise on her shoulder. She was wearing a Wrestle Academy tank top and a pair of black sweatpants so the injury wasn't too hard to be noticed. Chris moved her long brown hair revealing more of the bruise.  
  
"Stephanie?" Kurt asked.  
  
"You guys weren't the only one's brawling." She said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Chris spat.  
  
"So there was a little fight in our hall last night." She continued.  
  
"That's so not cool." Kurt muttered.  
  
"What's not cool?" Mystic asked while walking up to the group.  
  
"Mys."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You weren't in the fight were you?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Maybe..." Mystic responded uneasily.  
  
"Everyone was Kurt." Stephanie piped up.  
  
"How'd yours start?" Chris asked.  
  
"Lita and Sapphire...or Stain? I can't remember her name." Stephanie shrugged. "Who'd want to? She's snotty and rude."  
  
"Anyway I've been meaning to ask what's up with Trish and Jeff? I mean weren't they separated? What about Christian?" Mystic asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, well remember that guy Inferno?" Chris said.  
  
"Yeah why?" Mystic prodded.  
  
"Well he did some weird stuff to Trish over break, called her house, stalked her mom, he even showed up at her house a couple of times. Christian was really pissed and went after him while Jeff and Matt were visiting with him for a while and Jeff stayed with Trish and Christian found them kissing and they broke up. I think he's getting over it but he was really beat up about it for a few weeks. Even Edge couldn't get to him. Then he and Hayley started hanging out and I don't know what's going on there." He answered.  
  
"So Christian and Hayley?" Stephanie mused.  
  
"Don't you even think about playing matchmaker." Kurt warned playfully.  
  
"Really would I do such a thing?" Stephanie asked innocently. They all looked at each other in response and didn't reply.  
  
"Where's Stace?" Edge asked abruptly.  
  
"Umm she had to go to the trainer's office before class. She bumped her head last night." Stephanie recalled.  
  
"Which reminds me we'd better get there. We wouldn't want to be late for a rousing day of lets get our asses kicked by the new kids." Kurt muttered.  
  
"Well then we just need to show them up don't we?" Mystic grinned devilishly.  
  
"Oh yeah that'll be a kick in the mouth.... literally." Chris snorted as they continued on their way.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"That's it Anna kick out!" Storme cheered on her friend while she was in the ring with Stacy. The leggy blonde had arrived late to class and as a punishment for her tardiness she was going to be the first one in the ring. Anna inseguried Stacy and went for a cover.  
  
"Stacy, DDT." Taker called out the move and Stacy sloppily executed it. At the angle and with the force she'd done it at Anna yelped and rolled over gripping her neck. Stacy repressed a smirk.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't you take a proper bump?" Stacy said snidely.  
  
"Can't you deliver a simple DDT?" Storme yelled in response for Anna who was rising to her feet. While Stacy had her back turned Anna bounced off the ropes and drop kicked her just as she turned around. Anna made the cover and won the practice match leaving the "Elite" shouting protests.  
  
"That bull dog over there had her distracted!" Molly growled.  
  
"Is it my fault she's better suited as a valet rather than a wrestler?" Storme snapped.  
  
"Excuse me but she does just fine!" Trish stood up for her friend.  
  
"Yeah maybe as a manager but not as a real wrestler." Satin lashed out as Jake ran over to check on Anna as Edge was checking over Stacy.  
  
"Like you're any better?" Lita sniped.  
  
"HOLD IT HOLD IT!" Taker yelled causing the argument to stop dead.  
  
"You were both wrong. Stacy that move was purposely done wrong and you know it! And Storme had Stacy distracted but when you enter into the indie league you're going to have people yelling at you constantly from the crowd. They'll be making jeers at you left and right and you can't afford to be distracted during a match like that!" He finished. "Now...McDaniels and Ferris get in the ring. Christian and Edge you too."  
  
"This should be good." Satin muttered propping her feet up on the folding chair in front of her. Tally leaned back and looked at her.  
  
"Ya' don't think this'll get outta' hand do ya'? She asked.  
  
"Out of hand? Of course." Satin replied.  
  
"For Christ sake the four of them were involved in a brawl early this morning. I think they intend on finishing it." Storme said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Thanks for reading! Feedback would be great if you feel like it *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
